La nueva vida de Harriet Evans
by Sorcieres de la Neige
Summary: Reto El mundo al revés, del foro Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus. La tía Vernia abandona a Harriet Evans en los andenes 9 y 10 de la estación de King's Cross pensando que la va a dejar con un palmo de narices... Pero Harriet consigue llegar a Hogwarts. ATENCION Cambio de sexo de TODOS los personajes. - Gui


**Gui**: Bueno... me lo he pasado bomba escribiendo esto. Espero que os guste leerlo. Y os animo a leer los demás fics del reto. Seguro que es genial. Reto entonces, Mundo al Revés, del foro_ Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus_. Escena: la creación del Trío Dorado (así que "escenas")

**Disclaimer**: Aquí... Muchas cosas son de Rowling, aunque le haya travestido los personajes... Lo siento de veras, Rowling.

* * *

**La nueva vida de Harriet Evans**

-Bueno, aquí estás, muchacha. Andén nueve, andén diez... Tu andén debería estar en el medio pero parece que aún no lo han construido, ¿no?

Tenía razón, por supuesto. Había un gran número nueve, de plástico, sobre un andén, un número diez sobre el otro y, en el medio, nada.

-Que tengas un buen curso -dijo tía Vernia sonriendo con maldad. No dijo una palabra más. Se alejó con los Evans, riéndose los tres. Harriet se sintió perdida y con la boca seca. ¿Y ahora qué?

Se acercó a una mujer vestida con uniforme de guarda y le preguntó por el tren que iba para Hogwarts. La mujer le preguntó que dónde estaba eso y Harriet no supo responder. La guarda pensó que le estaba tomando el pelo y aún más cuando Harriet insistiendo, le preguntó por el tren que salía a las once.

-No hay ninguno a las once.

Harriet le dio las gracias y se alejó. No le podía preguntar por el andén nueve y tres cuartos. Seguro que llamaba a la policía. Estaba desamparada. No sabía qué hacer. Se empezó a morder las uñas. ¿Y si tenía que sacar su varita y darle golpes a esa taquilla entre los dos andenes? El callejón Diagón también estaba escondido. Miró a su alrededor como si la respuesta estuviese escrita en algún sitio y ella fuese una tonta que no la había visto... y escuchó algo en su nuca.

-... lleno de muggles, por supuesto.

Giró la cabeza demasiado bruscamente y le dio un horrible tirón en la nuca. Con lágrimas en los ojos, observó al grupo que la acababa de adelantar. El que hablaba era un hombre bajito y regordete. Les hablaba a cuatro chicas pelirrojas y altas que llevaban carritos como el suyo. Con una lechuza. Harriet casi se echa a llorar del alivio. Se acercó rápidamente y les oyó decir "nueve y tres cuartos". Aliviadísima, empezó a tranquilizarse y observó a la familia. Un niño pequeño le preguntaba algo con voz aguda a su padre que le respondió:

-No tienes edad suficiente, Gilly. Ahora estate quieto. Penny, tú primero.

Harriet observó a la chica que parecía más mayor (era más alta) que llevaba una coleta muy bien peinada correr hacia la barrera entre los andenes nueve y diez. Pero pasó un montón de gente y no pudo ver nada.

-Freddie, eres la siguiente.

-No soy Freddie, soy Georgia -dijo otra chica alta con el pelo suelto alborotado-. ¿De veras puedes llamarte nuestro padre? ¿No te das cuenta de que yo soy Georgia?

-Lo siento, Georgia, cariño.

-Estaba bromeando, soy Freddie - y echó a correr hacia la barrera, seguida por su hermana gemela. Estaban y luego... ya no estaban.

Harriet estaba empezando a preocuparse. Tantas chicas desapareciendo por una barrera... Se acercó al señor con cara de "estoy muy perdida y seguro que usted puede ayudarme" y el hombre la acogió con cariño.

-¿Eres nueva, cariño? No te preocupes, Romy también lo es - la última de las cuatro chicas le sonrió. - Lo único que tienes que hacer es andar sin miedo hacia la barrera. Es importante que no tengas miedo de chocar. Si quieres, puedes ir corriendo. Ve tú, anda.

Harriet puso su mejor sonrisa sin creerse demasiado lo que le contaba ese hombre pero corrió hacia la barrera. No quería ni ver el escándalo que haría al chocar contra ella... Pero no chocó. Ante ella, había un nuevo universo. Un rótulo rojo decía: Expreso de Hogwarts, 11h. Lo había logrado.

* * *

La mañana de Halloween Harriet se servía tranquilamente una patata. Ya se había acostumbrado a su nueva fama. Se sentía menos observada que antes, aunque la gente seguía mirándola por los pasillos. Además era amiga de Romy Prewett y sus hermanas eran geniales, y enemiga acérrima de la idiota de Dora Black. De repente, entró corriendo la profesora Quirrel, una mujer regordeta con un enorme turbante en la cabeza que siempre parecía a punto de caer, se acercó a la directora Dumbledore y le susurró:

-Un trol... en las mazmorras... Pensé que debería saberlo.

Todos se empezaron a alborotar, y es que... ¡un trol! pero Dumbledore les pidió a los prefectos que llevasen a los alumnos a sus dormitorios. Harriet, que nunca había oído hablar de trols y que no sabía si preocuparse o no (el trol estaba en las mazmorras) le preguntó a Romy:

-¿Cómo es posible?

-No lo sé, parece que son muy estúpidos. Quizás Peeves lo dejó entrar, como una broma de Halloween.

Seguían a Penny, la hermana de Romy, que guiaba con valentía a los de Gryffindor hacia la sala común:

-No tenéis nada que temer si estáis conmigo y seguís mis órdenes... ¡Los de primero!

Todo el mundo corría de un lado para otro, pero intentaban que pareciese una marcha normal, y pasaban al lado de unos alumnos de Hufflepuff cuando Harriet ahogó una exclamación.

-¡Herbert! Me acabo de acordar...

-¿Qué pasa con él?

-¡No sabe nada del troll!

Herbert Granger llevaba todo el día en el baño, dándoles golpes a los inodoros, según les habían dicho Lawrence y Patrice, sus compañeros de habitación.

-Oh... Bueno, pero que no nos vea Penny -aceptó Romy. Herbert no le caía muy bien y Penny le daba miedo pero Harriet le caía bien.

Se escaquearon entre los de Hufflepuff y fueron hacia el baño de chicos. No habían dado ni tres pasos cuando vieron al trol aparecer de repente por el fondo del pasillo. Se escondieron y le vieron entrar en una sala cuya llave estaba en la cerradura de la puerta.

-Podemos encerrarlo ahí.

-¡Buena idea! -y eso hicieron. Estaban satisfechos, y se empezaron a ir cuando escucharon un grito en el interior. Eso era el cuarto de baño de chicos.

-¡Herbert! -gritaron al unísono, y como dos locas volvieron a abrir la puerta del baño.

Herbert estaba de pie, muy pálido, con la varita en la mano blanca de apretar, pero parecía paralizado. Sin embargo, sus ojos se movían y vio a las dos chicas. Sus ojos lanzaron una llamada desesperada.

-¡Hay que distraerlo! -gritó Harriet histérica, y intento arrancar un grifo con la mano, pero solo consiguió hacerse daño. El trol avanzaba hacia Herbert. Harriet abrió el grifo pro lo cerró asustada. Por suerte, Romy sacó la varita y apuntó sin saber qué hacer a los inodoros. Explotaron. El trol se detuvo y empezó a girar hacia los inodoros. - ¡Herbert! - volvió a gritar Harriet. El chico no reaccionaba.

Romy gritó llamando al trol que se había puesto en marcha de nuevo y Harriet estaba tan nerviosa que hizo algo estúpido. Corrió hacia el trol y le saltó encima. Con la varita en la mano. Y tuvo la mala (o buena) suerte de clavarle la varita en una de sus fosas nasales al trol. Se agarró como pudo a sus hombros, estuvo a punto de caerse, pero la adrenalina fue más fuerte que la gravedad. Harriet colgaba del trol y pegó un grito.

El trol, al que no le había setado bien lo de que le clavaran un palo de madera en la nariz, empezó a agitarse y a sacudir su bastón. La situación no podía ser más trágica y entonces Romy gritó el primer hechizo que se le pasó por la cabeza.

-¡Wingardium Leviosa!

El bastón del trol salió volando y al llegar al techo volvió a caer, cada vez más rápido, hacia el trol.

-¡Harriet! -gritó Romy

El trol recibió el impacto en plena cabeza, se tambaleó y calló al suelo. Harriet saltó antes y consiguió salvarse de ser aplastada. Herbert seguía paralizado. Romy temblaba de la cabeza a los pies y Harriet tenía los ojos desorbitados.

-¿Está muerto? -consiguió decir Herbert al cabo de un tiempo.

-N-n-no creo... -respondió Harriet. Romy sacudió la cabeza. Harriet se acercó a la nariz del trol y le quitó la varita. Estaba limpiándola y quejándose de los mocos cuando llegaron los profesores. La señora Quirrel se desmayó al ver al trol, el profesor McGonagall entró con el ceño fruncido tras él y la profesora Snape llego justo después. Snape observó al trol. McGonagall parecía realmente enfadado.

-¿En qué estabais pensando, por todos los cielos? -dijo furioso-. Tenéis suerte de que no os haya matado. ¿Por qué no estabais en los dormitorios?

Harriet miró al suelo y a la varita de Romy. Si pudiese esconderla... Pero ya les habían pillado.

-Profesor McGonagall - dijo entonces Herbert-, me estaban ayudando a mi. Pensé que podría contra el trol y...

-¡Herbert Granger! ¡Es usted estúpido! No me esperaba esto de usted. ¡Pensar que podía contra un trol un niño de once años! Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor. Si estás bien, sube a tu torre.

Herbert se escabulló mirando al suelo. Herriet y Romy se miraron sin saber qué decir. McGonagall no les dejó hablar.

-Han tenido mucha suerte. Cinco puntos a cada uno. La directora Dumbledore será informada de esto. Podéis iros.

Las dos amigas se fueron juntas, hablando de lo que había ocurrido. Romy pensaba que habían ganado pocos puntos. Harriet comentó que Herbert había mentido para salvarles. Romy opinó que estaba bien, ya que le habían ayudado.

-Bueno, pero nosotras encerramos al trol donde él estaba.

Llegaron a la sala común donde todos los alumnos comían, ya que la cena había sido interrumpida por la aparición del trol. Herbert estaba en una esquina, taciturno. Harriet y Romy e acercaron. Se produjo un silencio incómodo. Los tres dijeron "gracias" a la vez y desde entonces, Herbert Granger fue amigo de Harriet y Romy porque hay algunas cosas que no se pueden compartir sin terminar unidos, y derrumbar un trol de tres metros y medio es una de esas cosas.

* * *

Bueno... Me ha encantado, definitivamente. ¿Tomatazos?

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


End file.
